


Treacherous

by MarJayne



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Peraltiago, but also when is peraltiago ever just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarJayne/pseuds/MarJayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Ames,<br/>Being undercover is pretty hard but it doesn’t mean that I don’t miss everyone. Here’s all of my favorite Taylor Swift songs on one CD. I hope you don’t mind how old-fashioned it is. Writing letters is hard. Anyway, hope this tides you over until I’m back in the 99.<br/>See you soon,<br/>Jake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

 

> _Forever going with the flow/but you’re friction_

“Hey, Rosa would you mind turning that off? Worst song ever.” Amy asked this as she passed Rosa’s desk. She took a moment to wonder why she was listening to Taylor Swift at all. 

“You doing okay Santiago? Normally you’re okay with a little Taylor Swift.”

“I’m fine.” Amy smiled unconvincingly and went to her desk. She took a moment to quickly tuck her hair behind her ears while letting her gaze fall on the empty desk in front of her. Jake-free. At least she’d be able to see him tomorrow.

“JAKE’S COMING BACK TOMORROW!” Boyle cried as he walked into the bullpen. “I’ve just missed him so much, you know? I can’t believe I’ll get to have my best friend back tomorrow.”

“I’m with Teddy,” Amy mumbled as she booted up her computer. She had a few cases to crack before lunch and she wanted to keep her boiling emotions under control. “I have a lunch date with Teddy.”

“Hey girl, I couldn’t help but overhear, but it sounds like you like Jake.” Gina appeared at Santiago’s side, her nose almost touching her phone.

“That is so high school Gina-- and I don’t like Jake. I’m dating Teddy. I lo-- I like Teddy.” Amy flushed, her face going as red as the polish on Gina’s fingers.

“Okay, whatever you say.” Gina walked away, looking back at Amy and giving her a knowing smile.

* * *

In the time before her lunch date with Teddy, Amy managed to crack a case and get a collar. She felt pretty confident in herself as she walked out of the precinct to meet Teddy. But one thing kept rolling around her head and she couldn’t stop it. _Jake is coming back tomorrow_.

“Hey, beautiful,” Teddy called, his face breaking into a wide smile.

“Hey, you. How’s the work life?” Amy fell into his embrace, Teddy pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I’ve got a case that I really can’t crack. My secondary’s working on it right now, but do you mind if we just grab something quick so I can get back to it?” He rubbed small circles into Amy’s back, his face a mask of apologies.

“Yeah, that’s no problem, Teddy. I get it.” She smiled, quickly kissing him.

“Great, there’s a hot dog stand just down the road. You in?” He took her hand and led her down the sidewalk without so much as an answer.

“Jake’s coming back tomorrow,” Amy blurted. Her face grew warm and she looked down, refusing to look Teddy in the eyes.

“Why is that on your mind, Amy? Is this because of what he said before he left? You know, I almost think you like him better than me.”

“I--” she stopped, gathering her words before she spoke again. “I don’t know, Teddy. I mean, yes he said he had feelings for me but that was six months ago. Things change.”

“Yeah, but you haven’t. Every time he’s done something like this, it really throws a wrench into things because you get confused about us. That’s not a good sign.”

“Are you saying you want to break up, Teddy?”

“Yeah, I think so. I’m sorry, Amy but you have feelings for Peralta-- and no matter what happens with me, that’s not going to change.”

“Okay, but I’m committed to you, Teddy. Jake coming back won’t change anything.”

Teddy huffed out a laugh.

“You don’t trust me? There’s nothing between Jake and I.”

“I trust you, Amy.” Teddy gave a tight-lipped smile and glanced down at his feet, rocking back on them. He took a sharp breath. “How about that hot dog?”

* * *

Amy’s body relaxed as she walked into her apartment that evening, mail in hand. She sat at her kitchen table and flipped through the envelopes, stopping when she came to one with familiar handwriting. It was from Jake.

She opened the envelope, expecting something dumb from him, but a CD fell out of the envelope along with a note.

 

> _Hey Ames,_
> 
> _Being undercover is pretty hard but it doesn’t mean that I don’t miss everyone. Here’s all of my favorite Taylor Swift songs on one CD. I hope you don’t mind how old-fashioned it is. Writing letters is hard. Anyway, hope this tides you over until I’m back in the 99._
> 
> _See you soon,_
> 
> _Jake_

Amy couldn’t help but grin, reading and rereading the note from Jake. After she had it memorized, she popped the CD into the kitchen CD player while she wound around it, preparing her dinner. She pulled some leftovers out of the fridge and stuck them in the microwave, paying no mind to the CD playing quietly in the background. Amy absentmindedly hummed along to the song playing when her microwave stopped, smiling softly. She sat at her kitchen table again, the tupperware full of chicken and potatoes, and ate quietly, like she normally did. She picked up the note from Jake one more time, looking at the messy handwriting that he had made slightly legible. God, she missed him.

_‘It sounds like you like Jake.’_

_‘You have feelings for Peralta.’_

“I need a drink,” Amy said to her empty apartment, grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass, pouring herself enough to last the night. She let herself stay at the table, listening to the CD Jake had sent her. Jake Peralta. In less than 24 hours, she would see him again, sitting in the desk facing hers for the first time in six months. Someone who made her laugh at the stupidest things, who was convinced she was perfectly innocent.

After the CD played itself through, she smiled, clearing the table of her dinner, but leaving the wine there. She pressed play again since the apartment was oddly silent, finally catching a bit of the first song on the CD.

 

> _This slope is treacherous/and I like it./I can’t decide if it’s a choice/getting swept away_

“Oh, God.”

* * *

“Hey. So...Didn’t get a chance to say hi.”Jake awkwardly walked to Amy, who was getting ready to take a deeper look into the case she and Terry were working on.

Amy smiled. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Jake looked confused for a moment, staring at Amy’s hands. “Can we talk in private for a sec?”

She gave a quick nod and the two of them walked to the evidence lock-up together.

“Okay, so now that we are alone, I have to ask.”

Amy felt her heart stop in her chest. Is this about the CD? About what he said before he left?

“Did you arrest a perp named Joe Uterus?” He grinned, expecting a great story.

Amy felt relief wash over her whole body. “Oh, my God, Yes! I should have told you immediately. Perp name hall of fame right?”

Jake laughed and said something that she mostly spaced. They both laughed until they were in silence, uncomfortably, but he continued. “But also I just-- I know we left things kinda weird. You know, me saying that I liked you, and--”

“I’m still with Teddy,” Amy said quickly, stepping on the rest of his sentence. “Romantic stylez.”

“Oh.” He looked hurt,even though there was a smile on his face. “Good, good. ‘Cause I was gonna say, I know we left things weird because I said that I liked you, but that was a mistake. You know, I was nervous about going undercover, and I think I just kinda freaked out and you were nearby, so…”

Amy crumbled into herself.

“I didn’t mean it. But that’s great!”

“Good.” She nodded, praying he would change the subject.

“Hey, so, Joe Uterus. What’d he do?”

“Killed a bunch of stray dogs.” Amy leaned away from Jake as she spoke.

“Huh. Name’s funnier than the story.”

“Yeah, well, when is the story ever funny?”

“True, true. I’m, uh, I’m just gonna get back to my desk and clean it out. I have a feeling Charles didn’t let anyone touch it.”

“Yeah, okay. Good to see you.” Amy smiled, watching him walk out of evidence lock-up.

“You, too, Ames,” he called over his shoulder.

She stayed in the evidence lock-up for a while longer, taking breaths to steady herself. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Jake was supposed to say that it did mean something, not that it was a mistake. She saw his face when she told him she was still with Teddy, though the relationship was hanging on by a thread. She didn’t want to be the one whose feelings were a mistake.

* * *

Amy was one of the last people to get to the bar that night, finding a seat between Rosa and Terry.

“Hey,” Rosa said. “What took so long?”

“Just finishing up some paperwork. How long ‘til Jake gets here?”

“About 5 minutes. Here.” She handed Amy a tumbler of scotch.

“Thanks.” She took a sip and leaned against the countertop behind her, waiting on Jake.

When he and Boyle walked into the bar, the whole squad cheered, Amy the loudest of them all. She sat through Holt’s speech, staring at Jake intently up until Holt started listing all of his requirements for the evening. After he finished his speech, Amy walked across the room, leaning against the bar, sipping her drink and watching the rest of the squad interact with Jake. As she finished her drink, she stayed where she was. Jake would find her eventually.

“Hey, I got you a drink!” Jake said, walking to Amy and handing her a champagne glass full of something.

“Thanks!” she took the glass and looked at it carefully. “What is this?”

“Champagne mixed with 30 year-old scotch and top-shelf tequila. Captain set a two drink max, but he did not set a price limit. Smort!”

Amy nodded, taking a sip of Jake’s concoction. “Oh, God, it’s horrible!”

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have added the olive juice.” Jake said, coughing.

“Ew!”

Jake grimaced. “Hey, so, listen. The thing I said to you before I went undercover-- about how I wish something had happened between us romantically? That wasn’t nothing. That was real.”

Amy stared at him, lost for words. “What are you saying?”

“I know that you’re with Teddy. I’m not trying to change that, and I get there’s stuff I can’t control. But this morning I told you I didn’t mean any of it and that was a lie. I just don’t want to hold anything back.”

“Well, thank you for saying that.” Amy paused, hoping that Jake understood what she meant. “Just as long as we're clear that I'm with someone and nothing is gonna happen.”

Jake nodded, a frown showing on his face. “‘I'm with someone, nothing's gonna happen’ Name of your sex tape.”

Amy grinned, laughing at the joke. “He's back.”

They touched glasses, then took another sip of Jake’s attempt at a drink. “Nope, still horrible,” he said, taking the drink from her. “I’m going to go get us new ones. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t,” Amy said as he walked away, using both hands to tuck her hair behind her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Jake's Playlist for Amy:  
> 1\. Treacherous  
> 2\. Everything Has Changed  
> 3\. Back To December  
> 4\. Stay Stay Stay  
> 5\. Fearless  
> 6\. Teardrops On My Guitar  
> 7\. Begin Again  
> 8\. I Wish You Would  
> 9\. All Too Well  
> 10\. How You Get The Girl  
> 11\. I Almost Do  
> 12\. This Love  
> 13\. Love Story  
> 14.State Of Grace
> 
> This is 100% based on what I think Jake's favorite TSwift songs are.  
> I also totally don't own any of the dialogue taken directly from the show.


End file.
